The demolishing of Scandinavia
by EroTheTiger
Summary: One of the Scandinavians dies leaving one in deep depression and shock, one goes missing, the one who seems strong is just as depressed and the last unexpected Scandinavian is the one who stays strong and comforts the rest, despite his own sorrow.
1. Chapter 1

I was depressed ok when I wrote this . don't hate me

Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya

* * *

><p>Denmark stood by a grave, looking at it sadly. It was pouring down, almost like a cliché. "That's what he would have said, that it was a cliché" Denmark said with a low voice to himself and smiled a little. He'd never believed this day would come, that he would stare upon his grave. Denmark was the reckless one and the risk taker, not Norway. But here he stood, in front of Norway's grave. Why him? Why Norway? Tears started to run down his face, though thanks to the rain it didn't show. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and voices telling him to come with them. But he couldn't move, he couldn't even say he wanted to stay. He just stood there, looking at the grave. He remembered back on all the good times they had with each other and the not so good ones. "Denmark…" he heard his name for the first time in hours, he hadn't heard a thing before. He turned to see Sweden and Finland. For once he didn't felt like beating Sweden up, it was all pointless. Besides Sweden looked so sad himself, he had never seen such an expression on his face. "Come on… let's get you home" Finland tried to smile his soft smile to Denmark, but he couldn't. Denmark didn't want to leave the grave, but after yet another hour he did.<p>

Denmark lied on the couch, snuggling into a blanket. He did not hear the discussion Sweden and Finland had in the kitchen. Both of them were dead worried, about Denmark and Iceland. The Dane was clearly in shock from the lost of his brother, his best friend, and Iceland had run away. No one had seen him since Norway died. Much of the world was colored in black since the Norwegian passed away. England thought he could save him when it happened, as he did once before. But what he didn't know was that it was only possible to bring someone back to life once, and only once. England blamed himself for letting him die and giving the other Nordics hope.

When Denmark slept he had a sweet dream where he was together with Norway again. It was so great to see his pale skin, his soft blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. He knew it was just a dream. He wanted it to last forever. He didn't care if he would have to sleep his entire life, as long as he could be with Norway. He felt the dream was dissolving, and he panicked. He didn't want to stop dreaming, he wanted to stay. Before he woke up he felt a light brush of a cold hand on his cheek and a soft voice whispering "Live on without me". He woke up with tears running down his face. How could he live on without his best friend? The only one he loved and the only one he would ever love.

Finland came in with food and some cocoa to Denmark. Normally the Dane would have asked for beer, but not now. He stared at the cup a long time before he was even able to drink some of it. It had been weeks and Denmark finally started eating, something that made the Finn a little relived. As he was slowly eating his food he asked about Iceland. Finland looked down a bit, hesitating to answer. "He ran away" he said sadly and twiddled his thumbs. "No one has seen him since." Denmark looked at the Finn shocked. Iceland… had run away?


	2. Chapter 2: Volcanic eruption

Sorry for this late update  
>I haven't had the time or been in the mood of finishing this before now.<br>It's really depressing =A=

* * *

><p>Volcanic eruption<p>

Early in the morning Denmark Finland walked down to the kitchen. He had decided to make the other nations some breakfast. He heard the sound of the TV coming from the living room. He walked into the living room and saw Sweden sitting watching the news. "Ruotsi?" he asked worried as he got over to him. He saw he had bags under his eyes and his eyes were red, most likely from crying. "Have you slept this night?" he asked and sat down next to him. He took his hand and looked at him. Sweden shook his head and pointed to the television. Finland looked at it shocked. The news said that not only hadn't there been any communication between Iceland and the rest of the world, but also all the money, stocks and such had disappeared. Finland stood up and hesitated letting the Swede's hand. He kissed his forehead and looked at him. "I'm going to make you some breakfast and coffee." He let go of his hand and went into the kitchen.

Later on the day Denmark stumbled to the living room. He saw Sweden all calm and… careless. Finland showed more sorrow than Sweden and Sweden was, or should be at least, more closer to Norway than Finland were. He went and got himself some alcoholic beverage, he didn't care what it was as long as it had alcohol in it. He flung himself down on the couch and started drinking. Sweden frowned and took away his drink. "You shouldn't drink to handle your sorrow" he grumbled and put it away. Denmark stood up with anger and glared at him. "Well you should have more sorrow! You're acting like you don't care! Like he didn't mean anything to you!" he yelled and the Swede reacted. He grabbed onto the Dane's shirt furiously. "What?" he hissed. Denmark didn't notice the big bags under his eyes or that they were red. He just hit him with as much force he could and Sweden struck back. Both of them ignored Finland's cries and pleading. They hit and kicked, made each other bleed. "Stop it! Stop... P…please stop" he pleaded and tried separating them. "You're not handling this correctly" he sobbed. He got between them and pushed Sweden into a chair and Denmark in the couch, making them stay separated. He hadn't wanted to use strength, but he had to. "Denmark, go and get dressed! We're going to Iceland's home after… and no more fighting! It's not a good way to handle this…" he said and both Sweden and Denmark looked down in the floor. Denmark's wiped away some blood from his mouth and went up to get dressed. Finland took out a tissue and wiped away Sweden's blood.

Later on they stood in front of Iceland's house, shocked over the view. It was a mess, it was covered in ash. They knocked on the door and it opened itself like an abandoned house in a horror movie. They walked into his house looking around after the Icelandic, but they found no sign. There was only ash, ash and more ash. Finland gasped as he saw a large pile of ash with Iceland's clothes and belongings. Denmark froze, trying to figure out a way it could not be him. He couldn't have, no way, there was no way it was him. But the puffin sitting next to it, clearly mourning, was a sign that made them sure.


End file.
